The Reason Why
by IamtheAuthoress
Summary: Artemis Fowl doesn t like lollypops, or any candy for that matter, but why not exactly? Holly finds out and things go downhill from there... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl was sitting at his desk furiously typing on his laptop. He had been working on this project all day and it was almost midnight. The manor was empty except for himself and Butler who was downstairs making Artemis a cup of tea. He was just about to ask Butler if the tea was almost ready when the door burst open and slammed against the wall.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Artemis as he jumped and fell out of his chair.

"Hey Mud-Boy! What's up?" Laughed Holly, who had been the one to burst into the room.

"Oh, hello Holly, that was unexpected." He said as he got up from the floor. Holly noticed he was wearing jeans and a normal t-shirt. When he had gotten back from Haven to get his Atlantis Complex treated, his mother had forced him to wear the clothes she had bought him. She remembered the conversation she had had with him after that. He had complained the whole time about that. He looked fine with them now.

"You're getting tall," she said

"Is it any wonder? I haven't seen you in months, six to be exact." He said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I got an above-ground mission and I decided I'd stop by and see my two favorite mud-men." She replied smiling.

"Well, would you like anything? I just asked Butler to make some tea, or if you prefer something else…?" he asked, playing the part of the gracious host.

"No thanks, I can't stay long. Oh, and that reminds me…" she walked out of the room and came back with a cup of tea. "Butler wanted me to bring this to you." She said, handing him the tea.

"Ah, I was just about to inquire what was taking so long when you so unexpectedly entered my study…" he said slyly.

"That was funny! I didn't know you could jump that high!" He smiled as she laughed, chuckling himself, and sat back down in his chair.

"I just have to finish this real quick." He said as he started typing again. Holly sat down in another chair next to him. She grabbed a plastic bag that she had brought in the room with her and started digging through it.

"What's that?" asked Artemis looking at the bag.

"Oh, I saw this little store on my way over and I bought some stuff." She pulled out a bag full of little gummy centaurs. "I thought this would amuse Foaly, and there was some other things like gummy fairy ears," she pulled them out, there were two gummy, pointed ears on a head band so that you could wear them, " and some pixie dust. This whole store was pretty kooky, and so was the lady selling these things. Do you want some?"

"No, I don't much care for sweets." He said turning back to his computer.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you don't like candy, especially _lollypops,_" she said, laughing.

Artemis blushed, "So you heard that huh? Not one of my greater moments."

"So why exactly do you not like candy?" asked Holly curiously.

"I've never indulged in something so unbecoming and childish." He said.

"No really, why don't you like candy?"

"I told you."

"Tell me Artemis. Don't make me make you." She said murderously

"I've told you why," he said, feeling a bit nervous.

"I have a feeling there's more to it than that. Now, let's see if you're TICKLISH!" She said charging him and proceeded to tickle him. He burst out laughing and tried to fight her off. He had been working out apparently, he was stronger than before.

"Okay!" he said through fits of giggles. "I'll tell you! Just stop!" she stopped and after they had both calmed down, Artemis said "I didn't even know I was ticklish."

"Well even now it's even worse, _I _know. Now tell me why you don't like candy."

"Okay, but first, swear you won't tell Foaly." He said

"I swear. Now tell me!"

" When I was little, my mum gave me a lollypop, and as soon as I had finished it, I got _very_ hyper and, according to Butler, I ran through the entire house, in and out of every room, and then went outside and ran around the manor almost five times before I came back in. I immediately went to the kitchen and opened a whole bag of sugar and ate almost all of it before Butler found me. After that, I ate every piece of candy or sugary substance I could get my hands on. Butler says it was a nightmare; they had to completely rid the manor of sweets for an entire year. I eventually grew out of that and after Butler told me what had happened, I have steered clear of anything that might contain sugar."

After hearing this, Holly burst out laughing. "I've never seen you hyper before! I bet that was funny!"

"Oh yes, positively hilarious. Now if you'll excuse me captain I must use the facilities." And with that he got up and walked away.

Holly giggled some more, before she got an idea.

_Perfect _she thought. _This visit just got a whole lot more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Holly dug through the plastic bag until she found what she was looking for, the pixie dust. It was only colorful sugar in a little capsule. She opened it and poured all the sugar into Artemis` tea. She found a few more and did the same thing. She stopped at five so that Artemis wouldn't walk in and see her. A good thing she did because he walked in a few moments after.

"So Holly, how long are you planning on staying?" he asked her as he sat down at his desk.

"Want to get rid of me that bad huh? I'll only be here for an hour or so."

She watched as he nodded and turned back to his computer and typed some more. _C'mon drink it, drink the tea! _She thought as she watched him work. He finally reached over and got the cup. He kept right on typing as he took a drink. He had just barely tasted it, but after about two gulps he noticed something was wrong. He froze. Cup still tipped to his mouth, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He put the cup down slowly. He turned to Holly with a wide-eyed crazy looking expression on his face.

"Holly, did you do something to my tea?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Uh, yeah." She held up the empty pixie dust capsules, "I'm not quite sure that was a good idea though."

His eye twitched, he turned back to the tea, grabbed it, and drank it all in one big gulp. He turned back to Holly, who was surprised at this reaction. Artemis grabbed her candy bag and dug out the rest of the pixie dust capsules, opened them all, and then ate all the sugar in them. He then grabbed a handful of gummy centaurs and the ears and took off running down the hall. A very stunned Holly Short decided she had better go after him. She decided to check the kitchen first, that being the only place she was sure there'd be sugar. She ran in and found Artemis sitting on the floor, tipping a bag of sugar over his face. The sugar poured out of the bag and covered Artemis in fine white dust. He jumped up, screamed something unintelligible and ran away, leaving a sugar trail behind him.

Butler ran into the kitchen. He must have been working out because he was sweating and wearing running shorts and a tee-shirt.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming. Where's Artemis?"

"Err… I sort of gave him some sugar and he went all crazy and ran away" said Holly, pointing behind her at the sugar trail.

"You gave him sugar? Why would you do such a thing?"

"He told me what happened to make him hate sugar so much, and I thought he would just get hyper, not go completely crazy!"

"Well, he'll probably hurt himself if we just let him run around like that, so we need to find him."

"Okay, where do you suppose he is?"

They heard the sound of thumping and muffled yelling. Then glass shattering and banging.

"He's on the stairs, come on!" said Butler, running out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Holly followed suit, not knowing what to expect. She was definitely not prepared for what came next.

She was grabbed from behind, and because of her L.E.P training, she started to fight back. She kicked her attacker in the knee, and he let go. She looked to see who had grabbed her, and was surprised to see Artemis, with a sword.

He pointed the sword at her and Butler, looking considerably crazier than normal.

"Artemis, why don't you put the sword down before you hurt yourself" said Butler calmly, trying to remember where Artemis would have gotten the sword from.

"No, no no no that's not a good idea! Why would I do that? I have so many adversaries to face!" he said hurriedly, his eyes darting around and twitching, he was still covered in sugar.

"Artemis, you don't have any adversaries to face as long as I'm here, so why don't you give the sword to me" said Butler.

"Never! I WILL CONQUER ALL! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Screamed Artemis as he ran away, and up the stairs, laughing maniacally.

Butler took off after him, and Holly followed. Somewhere along the line, Artemis lost his sword, and Butler and Holly lost Artemis.

"Now where'd he go?" asked Holly, looking in a dark, Artemis-less room.

"I don't know. I'll go and look in his room." said Butler. Holly followed him not having ever been in Artemis` room before.

Butler opened the door, and found… nothing. He went inside and checked some more, but no Artemis. Holly walked back outside into the hall to check other rooms, when something small and white flew past her, and she was struck in the back of the head by something. That something must have been soft, because it didn't hurt.

She looked behind her and saw… Artemis, with paint smeared on his face, a strip of cloth tied around his head, and a marshmallow shooter in his hands. She and Butler stared at him in wonder

Artemis was the first to speak. "Friends, you have entered the sacred domain that is my room. You have crossed the line, it ends here. This means WAR!" He started shooting them with marshmallows while laughing insanely. Butler and Holly shielded themselves as best they could. Not that it mattered; they were only marshmallows after all.

Finally, it seemed as though Artemis had run out of ammunition, so he threw down the gun and ran down the stairs at a faster pace than one would expect from the boy. Butler and Holly followed, desperate to keep up.

Artemis ran as fast as he possibly could, screaming like a maniac, around the manor. He ran into things, and knocked many an expensive vase to the ground, essentially shattering them. Holly and Butler tried to cut him off several times, and it never worked. Apparently the sugar craze he was on wasn't affecting his intelligence.

Eventually, the trio ended up outside. Butler and Holly had been running for a while and didn't have the energy that Artemis had, so they stopped for a breather. They watched as Artemis made straight for a tree and quickly scrambled up. Butler, afraid that he would fall out of the tree and get hurt, ran over and watched as Artemis climbed higher and higher. Holly came over and watched in stunned silence.

"I didn't even know he could climb trees." she commented.

"He has never tried before, as far as I know." replied Butler. They watched as Artemis stopped on a high branch and looked down at them. It was dark outside and hard to see, but it was obvious he had twigs and leaves stuck in his black hair.

"Artemis, you have nowhere else to go, why don't you come down?" said Butler, again remaining calm.

Artemis, noticing he was trapped, looked over at the tree next to the one he was currently in. He looked back down and then looked for any other way to escape. Not finding any way down without being caught by Butler and Holly, he looked again to the tree next to him, and then jumped. Neither Butler nor Holly had expected that and so were momentarily caught off guard, but, thanks to his training, Butler recovered first and went and stood under Artemis, ready to catch him. But he need not have done that for Artemis jumped out of the tree he was in and successfully latched onto a different branch. After getting a sturdy grip on it, he dropped down to a lower branch and then to the ground, and took off running. Again, Butler and Holly were so stunned at these amazing feats that they just stood there watching for a second, but quickly snapped into action when Artemis tripped and fell, but proceeded to get up and start running again. They chased him all the way around the manor before going back inside. How Holly and Butler hadn't been able to catch him will always be a mystery.

Butler and Holly had not seen Artemis run into the kitchen when he came inside; therefore, they kept running in the opposite direction.

"Oh great, we lost him again!" puffed holly, coming to a stop.

"He couldn't have gone too far, he didn't have that great of a head start" said Butler, mad about not being able to catch the very non-athletic boy. They continued searching throughout the manor, and after searching over twenty rooms, they ended up back in the kitchen.

"After this, we'll split up. I'll go search outside, and you stay in here and look" said Butler as he entered the kitchen behind Holly. She didn't answer because she was too busy starring at the kitchen. It was completely covered in sugar, and Artemis was sitting on the floor, scooping up sugar into his hands and eating it. He still had twigs in his hair and there was paint on his face, but he was covered in sugar. Again. He noticed Butler and Holly starring at him and started to run away. Butler wouldn't have it, he would not loose his charge so easily this time, so he started towards Artemis, but the floor was covered in sugar, so both of them slipped and fell. Butler managed to grab Artemis` foot before he tried to scramble away.

"No! No no no! Let go! I need more! I need more of it! Let me go!" screamed the panicked boy. Holly slowly stepped forward and grabbed Artemis. He lashed out and fought to get free but he was loosing some of his energy. He grabbed a full bag of sugar and whacked Holly on the head with it. She passed out and let go of Artemis. Butler got up, trying to keep hold of him.

"Artemis! Stop this right now!" He said as he lifted him up.

"Never! Unhand me fiend!" Artemis screamed as he kicked and fought Butler, trying to free himself. Finally, Butler got an idea. He put Artemis down, who immediately ran away and hid inside a cupboard. Butler locked all of the doors leading out of the kitchen. He left to get what he needed and came back quickly.

He found Artemis, crouched over Holly with a sharpie marker, drawing a mustache on her face. Butler mentally laughed at what Holly would do to Artemis when she woke up and found that on her face. Then he shot Artemis with a tranquilizer, and walked out of the kitchen to clean up the rest of the house. Meanwhile, Artemis was sleeping peacefully next to Holly, Sharpie in hand.

There we go! Chapter 3 will be up soon. I think it will be the last one for this story. Hope y`all enjoyed that! Review please! I want feedback!

Salutations from the voices

~The Authoress


	3. Chapter 3

It has occurred to me that I forgot all the disclaimers sooo…

I am not Eoin Colfer, and, as much as I wish I did, I do not own Artemis Fowl and co.

`Kay `kay, on with chapter 3!

"Artemis? Artemis wake up. Wake up Mud-Boy!"

Artemis opened his eyes to see Holly leaning over him, with a marker mustache on her face.

"What? Artemis What`s so funny?" asked Holly as Artemis started laughing.

"You have a mustache on your face!" said Artemis in between giggles. Holly frowned and ran over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She tried to wipe it off.

"Don't even try, I think it's Sharpie, it won't come off that easily!" he said laughing again.

Holly turned to him; her face was red and would have made her old commander proud.

"Artemis, what did you do to my face?" she screeched

"Wha- me? I didn't do anything! I don't even know how I got here!" he gestured around the kitchen, and finally noticed that it was a mess. "What happened in here?" he asked looking around.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, I have to kill you for drawing on my face!" Holly screamed as she ran towards him, and tackled him to the ground.

"Why did you draw on my face? Does it look like I have a mustache to you? You think it would be funny huh? Well how funny is it now?" she screamed, pinning him down, and wrapping her tiny hands around his scrawny throat, and squeezing.

"Holly please let go I can't breath!" he managed to choke out.

"I bet it's not funny now! This'll teach you do draw a mustache on _my_ face!" she then started banging his head on the floor, not hard enough to actually damage anything, but it did hurt.

"Holly… stop!" he tried to say, but under the circumstances, it was kind of hard. Butler had walked in and seen this but it looked like she would kill him, and that wouldn't be good. As funny as this was to watch, he decided to step in and help his charge. He picked Holly up off of Artemis, but she didn't let go of his neck, so Artemis was lifted along with her, which didn't help because she tightened her grip on his neck. He clawed at her fingers, trying to free himself.

"Holly, why don't you put Artemis down, and we can talk about this," said Butler, and Holly let go of Artemis, who fell gasping to the floor.

"What…was that…about?" he panted.

"I don't like it when people do that to me, and it makes it worse when it's _permanent," _she said.

"Okay, your hatred of facial hair aside, how exactly did I get here, and why does it look like it snowed in here?"

Holly looked down at her feet. "I put some sugar in your tea, and you went all crazy, you got a bunch of sugar and did this," she said gesturing around at the mess. "You even poured it on yourself."

He reached up to his face, and felt the paint on it. The sugar had stuck to the wet paint and when he brushed it, the sugar fell to the ground. He brushed through his hair and discovered it was full of sugar. He stared at his hand in amazement. "This is _sugar_?" he asked as he started to lick his fingers.

Butler dived forward and yanked his hand away from his face, glad that they hadn't made it to his mouth.

Artemis seemed to realize what had just happened and looked furiously at Holly. "I told you what happened when I ate sugar. Why did you deliberately put it in my tea?"

"I thought it would be funny! I didn't know _this_ would happen!" she defended herself.

"Butler, what else have I destroyed?" he asked.

"Nothing more than a few vases and this room, but I'm sure we can clean it up."

"Good, that's better than last time. I shall help you clean this mess up," and he left the kitchen to get some brooms.

"Has he ever cleaned anything in his entire life?" asked holly.

"No, he has not. I don't even know if he can work a broom," Butler said.

Artemis came back with a few brooms, a little broom, and a dustpan. He gave Butler a broom and Holly the little broom and dustpan.

Butler and Artemis swept up sugar into piles while Holly would sweep the piles into the dustpan and throw it away in a trashcan. It took all of Artemis` willpower not to start eating the sugar piles.

After about an hour, the kitchen floor was completely sugar free, and Artemis had tried to eat the sugar only three times. Butler had gotten some rags and was now cleaning the counters with Holly and Artemis. He noticed that Artemis` cleaning became sluggish and his eyelids were drooping.

"Artemis, why don't you go lie down? You must be tired." He said. "And Holly, I'm sure you're probably in enough trouble as it is being here for so long, so go on back to Haven. I can get this cleaned up in time." Both Artemis and Holly started to argue, but he was right, so they headed upstairs. Holly collected her stuff from Artemis` study, and Artemis washed the mustache off of Holly using nail polish remover and soap and water. After her face was clean, she said goodbye. _He is tired _she thought. _He looks like a zombie. _She walked out the front door and flew away. Artemis watched her go, and shut the door when she shielded herself. He walked up the stairs to his room and fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

When Holly had shielded, she turned on her communication.

"Did you get all that Foaly?" she asked.

"You know very well that I did. I'm glad I gave you an iris cam, that'll be great for entertainment _and_ blackmail! I'll have to show Trouble that, honestly! Where do you think he keeps his marshmallow shooter of_ death_!" he said laughing. She smiled. Somehow, she didn't think she would get into too much trouble with footage like that.


End file.
